


Angst

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Angst [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Angst ist eine wilde Bestie. Allzeit lauert sie im Schatten, verfolgt dich, jagt dich. Ihre Klauen sind scharf, tief graben sie sich in dein Fleisch. Es schmerzt so schrecklich! Nie kannst du wissen, wann sie ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen wird. Dabei weißt du: Es ist nichts da, wovor du Angst haben müsstest. Oder doch? [Angst - Die Toten Hosen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allosaurus/gifts).



> Der Text wurde einst im Zuge des Song Wichtelns geschrieben. Mein Wichtelkind war allosaurus, seine Vorgabe "Angst" von den Toten Hosen. Ob er noch mehr vorgegeben hatte, weiß ich nicht mehr.

Die Angst ist eine wilde Bestie. Allzeit lauert sie im Schatten, verfolgt dich, jagt dich. Ihre Klauen sind scharf, tief graben sie sich in dein Fleisch. Es schmerzt so schrecklich! Nie kannst du wissen, wann sie ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen wird. Dabei weißt du: Es ist nichts da, wovor du Angst haben müsstest. Oder doch? Aber was? Die Angst sitzt fest in deinem Kopf, wie ein Parasit nährt sie sich von dir, wird stets stärker, während du schwächer wirst.

Die Gedanken hören nicht zu denken auf*, immer und immer wieder kreisen sie um deine Angst. Wann kommt sie wieder? Wie wird es dieses Mal sein? Schlimmer? Bestimmt! Es wird mit jedem Mal schlimmer!

Deine Angst bestimmt dich, sie dominiert dich, sie beherrscht dich. Alles dreht sich nur noch um deine Angst. Sie ist deine Meisterin und du ihr Sklave. Du tust alles, um sie nicht mehr zurückkehren zu lassen und doch kommt sie immer wieder, eben weil du sie mit aller Macht zurückzuhalten versuchst. Je stärker du dich gegen sie wehrst, desto stärker wird sie werden!

Es ist die Angst die dich so beherrscht, dass du dich selber nicht mehr kennst.* Was bist du denn noch? Allein über deine Angst definierst du dich nun mehr. Dein Leben besteht aus deiner Angst, die Angst ist dein Leben. Alles andere wirkt daneben so verkehrt, so _falsch_. Die Angst ist deine einzige Realität und alles verblasst neben ihr.

Welch eine Qual sie ist! Einst war da ein zweites Leben, ein anderes, ein fremdes und fernes. Eines ohne die Angst. War es wirklich deines? Wie kann ein Leben ohne Angst nur möglich sein? Nun ist die Angst immer an deiner Seite. Ein pausenloser Wegbegleiter, der dich nirgendwo in Ruhe lässt.* Nie endet die Qual, nie wird deine Angst gelindert. Wer vermag es schon, der nicht deine Angst kennen gelernt hat? Doch wie soll das gehen? Es ist immerhin deine Angst, deine Dämonen, die dich jagen!

Die Angst! Sie schmerzt! Wie Nägel bohren sich ihre Klauen in dein Hirn, tief, tief, immer tiefer, jeden Millimeter deines Selbst einnehmend. Du schreist und schreist und doch hört niemand deinen Ruf nach Erlösung. Du schreist, doch du schreist stumm, unverständlich für all jene, die um dich herum sind. Du bist umgeben von anderen und doch der einsamste Mensch der Welt.

Das Bild vor deinen Augen verschwimmt.* Wo bist du? Was geschieht mit dir? Du kannst es nicht steuern, du hast keine Kontrolle mehr über dich, und das ängstigt dich noch mehr. Du kannst nicht verstehen, was mit dir geschieht, warum es geschieht. Immer tiefer sinkst du in das tiefe, schwarze Loch deiner selbst, hinab zu jener elenden Kreatur, zu der du mehr und mehr wirst. Du wirst niemals mehr das Tageslicht sehen, denn bald schon hast du den Grund erreicht.

Wann hört es auf? Hat es aufgehört? Ja, das hat es. Doch wann kommt das nächste Mal, der nächste Anfall? Er wird kommen! Bald? Jetzt? In hundert Jahren? Diese Ungewissheit! Sie macht dich rasend. Du kannst nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken. Stets bist du in Alarmbereitschaft, stets in Sorge, ja, in Panik vor dem nächsten Anfall. Dabei sind es doch allein die Geister, die du selbst schufst. Und nun verfolgen auch sie dich, kleine Begleiter ihrer Mutter Angst.

Immer und immer wieder schlägt die Angst zu, reißt ihre wehrlose Beute, spielt mir ihr wie eine Katze mit dem Vogel. Du wirst schwächer und schwächer. Wie lange wirst du noch kämpfen können? Ach, zu wenig Zeit verbleibt. Die Angst ist und bleibt bei dir. Ein pausenloser Wegbegleiter bis zu deinem letzten Schritt.*

 

 

 

 

*Sternchenvermerke sind Zitate aus „Angst“ von den Toten Hosen und ich habe somit keinerlei Urheberrechte auf sie.


End file.
